


A Dance, My Lady?

by aliveanddrunkonsunlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AFFC, Book 5: A Dance with Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Post - A Feast for Crows, fluffy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveanddrunkonsunlight/pseuds/aliveanddrunkonsunlight
Summary: I wrote this many moons ago, I believe after reading A Feast For Crows. Brienne has encountered Lady Stoneheart and gotten Jaime to leave King's Landing in order to keep their promise to Catelyn Stark/Lady Stoneheart. They travel to the Eyrie to find Sansa who has just been wed to Harrold Hardyng. (Littlefinger tried to marry Sansa to Harrold in AFFC.)*Brienne shakes her head, her gaze focusing on her toes. “I've never been one for dancing.”“Neither have I,” Jaime admits. “So we'll be equal partners.”





	A Dance, My Lady?

After the ceremony is over, Brienne watches as Jaime charms the very folks who have not thought well of the Lannisters for years. Someone introduces Jaime to his pair of daughters, both with deep auburn red hair like Sansa's.

Brienne turns away, planning to return to her room. She's halfway up the staircase when she hears a voice call after her. “My lady.” It's Jaime, cloaked in Lannister maroon and gold. “Are you retiring so soon?”

She nods timidly, caught.

“I was hoping you might accompany me...”

She cuts in. “You want to spar _now_?” She glances across at the window. The night outside is black, no stars.

“If you consider dancing a sort of sparring, then yes.”

Brienne shakes her head, her gaze focusing on her toes. “I've never been one for dancing.”

“Neither have I,” Jaime admits. “So we'll be equal partners.” He smiles up at her. Brienne descends the stairs and when she reaches him, his green eyes are sparkling. She feels her heart quicken in her chest.

They watch Sansa and Harrold's first dance, Lady Waynwood and her husband joining in, followed by others. When a new song starts, Jaime bows and extends his hand. “May I have the honor, my lady?”

Brienne hates the simpering smile on his face, as if he's doing her a favor, but she slips her hand into his. Neither of them are very graceful, but it hardly matters as Jaime twirls her about the room, making her feel ladylike and petite. Even though her hands are as large as his, she feels less of a giant with his golden arm around her and his good hand warm against hers.

“Why do you call me that?”

“What?” His brow furrows.

“'My lady.' Is it some sort of jape?”

“No.” His gaze is serious. “You are Brienne, Maid of Tarth, a highborn lady. Are you telling me you prefer wench?” He flashes a grin, teasing.

“No, I've never...thought of myself as much of a lady.”

“You should think better of yourself.” Brienne is touched by his words, but then of course he has to be Jaime and ruin them a moment later. “Besides, I know you have all the right parts.” He winks at her and Brienne knows her cheeks must be bright red.

Once the guests start demanding the bedding of the new couple, Jaime and Brienne slip away from the grand hall. An ache starts to bloom in Brienne's chest as she thinks of what might happen to Jaime when they take Sansa to Lady Stoneheart.

Jaime's fingers brush her arm. “Something's on your mind.”

“You're not at all worried what might happen once we take Sansa to her mother?”

“That... _thing_ is not her mother. Catelyn Stark was an honorable woman, fiercely loyal to her family. Lady Stoneheart is not Catelyn.” Brienne thinks of the prisoner she took on from Catelyn, hardly believing it is the same man in front of her, but glad of it all the same. “I prefer not to think of it,” Jaime continues. “I've been wondering...if I might visit Tarth afterwards.”

“What?” Brienne stills at this announcement.

Jaime takes a step closer. “The Sapphire Isle. I've wanted to see it and can think of no one who would be a better host.”

“But, I—we--” Brienne fumbles, unable to find the right words, but it hardly matters because Jaime closes the gap between them and cuts her off with a kiss. She's so surprised, she almost takes a step back, but Jaime's hand is on her shoulder, steadying her.

Brienne knows she should close her eyes, but she's so shocked by this turn of events, she keeps them open, trying to memorize everything in that moment. She kisses back, opening her mouth to his as Jaime deepens the kiss.

He pulls away a moment later and Brienne closes her eyes, not wanting to look at him when he laughs, the whole thing a jape.

“Brienne,” he says softly. “Look at me.”

She obeys, opening her eyes.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“No.” She shakes her head.

“Are you repulsed by me?”

“Of course not,” she answers quickly.

“Then why are you acting as if both those things are true?”

“I wasn't--” she takes a deep breath. “I never imagined you thought of me that way.”

He chuckles, murmuring “innocence” under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He shakes his head and smiles at her. His fingers brush the scars on her cheek gently. Jaime's lips meet her neck and Brienne lets out a gasp. “My lady,” he grins cheekily at her once he's stopped. She's marveling at the fact that when he calls her 'my lady' he really means it when they hear guests in the hall below. Jaime takes her hand, pulling her down the hall.

“Where are you going?” Brienne hisses. He's moving _away_ from her room.

“My chambers,” he tells her. He raises an eyebrow. “Is that all right?”

She knows her face is red again, but she tries not to drop her gaze, those green eyes twinkling at her. “I trust you,” she replies simply.

 


End file.
